The Cursed Child
by She Who Nailed It
Summary: A play turned into a book! Every quote in this fanfic belongs to JK Rowling, Jack Thorne, and John Tiffany, read author's note for more detail!
1. KING'S CROSS

_**The Cursed Child-**_ _ **written in book form**_

 _ **By CaptnBucky**_

* * *

 _A/N:_ So I loved Harry Potter and the Cursed Child a lot, and I wanted to write a fan fiction of the whole entire story written as a book, like the Harry Potter series.

The Cursed Child does _**NOT** _ belong to me in anyway, the quotes are **_NOT_ ** mine, and I was merely deeply inspired by these three great people who gave us the play script. _**All rights belong to JK Rowling, Jack Throne, and John Tiffany.**_

 _IF_ you actually believe that this could possibly be too close to copy writing and might get me in trouble, PLEASE let me know and I will look into what's counted as copy writing and will take this down if I feel I might have crossed the line. And no trolling. I'm not too worried, since I'm going on about how the quotes and rights do not belong to me, and I am posting this ONLY on fanfic.

I don't want any trouble, I just wanted to have fun and write it in book form!

* * *

 **Book One**

 _ **Chapter 1 KING'S CROSS**_

The station was busy. Like it always was around this time. Some people were just leaving for work and others were seeking out places to eat. The noise of it all was overstimulating and made Albus irksome. He was already agitated by James doing his silly bobbing his head up and down and saying "Slytherin!"

At first Albus tried to ignore James. But James had been doing it. All. Month. And Albus wanted nothing more than to shove his wand up James' nose and explode his head.

"Dad. He keeps saying it…" Albus said, glaring straight ahead, determined not to look at James, who was pushing his trolley alongside to Albus'.

Harry shot James a warning look and said in a stern manner, "James, give it a rest!"

James gave his father a cheeky smile and said innocently, "I only said he _might_ be a Slytherin! And he might so—" a threatening glare made James change his words. "Fine!"

Albus let out a sigh and turned to his mother. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

Ginny patted her son's back reassuringly. "Every day if you want us to."

Albus thought about this and then said, "No. Not every day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don't want to…"

Harry interrupted and said, "We wrote to your brother three times a week last year."

Albus let the words sink in then he turned sharply to James and said, "What? James!"

"Yes," Ginny said, giving her agitated son a mildly sympathetic smile. "You may not want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother."

Albus didn't think it was at all hilarious. And moreover, he hated it when James did that sort of thing and never said only joking right afterwards. James gave Albus a grin and said, "Can we go now please?"

Albus looked at his parents. Not sure if he wanted to go or not. Part of him wanted to go so bad. Another part of him didn't want to go. He was confused and unsure. The unsureness and confusion made him crabby and kinda scared.

Ginny caught his unsettled look and said reassuringly, "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

Albus nodded and didn't say anything. Lily bounced up and down and said, "I'm so excited!"

Harry told Albus, "Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous."

Albus gripped tightly onto his trolley. "I'm ready."

Harry took ahold of Albus' trolley with him and little Lily took the other side on Albus' left. Ginny latched onto James' trolley and together the Potter family ran at full speed into the wall.


	2. PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS

**_Chapter 2 PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS_**

The glistening red train was already warmed up and fired up to go. Children were climbing aboard and some obviously first year children were still clinging onto their parents, not wanting to leave them for a whole semester.

Albus inhaled deeply and took in all that he saw. He said breathlessly, "This is it."

Lily's face was bright and a huge smile shone on her face. "Wow!" She marveled.

"Platform nine and three-quarters," Albus added onto the end.

Lily took her eyes off the huge red train and searched the crowd. "Where are they? Are they here? Maybe they didn't come?" Lily questioned, eyes full of worry and distraction.

Harry pointed to familiar faces. Ron. Hermione. And Rose. Lily saw where her father pointed and then ran at full speed towards them. "UNCLE RON! UNCLE RON!" Lily hollered.

Ron looked behind himself and saw Lily bounding towards him. He held his hands outstretched and Lily jumped into his arms. "If it isn't my favorite Potter!" Ron laughed.

"Have you got my trick?" Lily asked Ron.

Ron looked at Lily carefully and said, "Are you aware of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze—certified nose-stealing breath?"

Rose overheard her father and instantly said, "Mum! Dad's doing that lame thing again!"

"You say lame, he says glorious. I say—somewhere in between," Hermione chuckled, looking at Ron fondly and then winking at her daughter, who rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Hang on," Ron said slowly. He began to bite and swallow pure air. "Let me just munch this… air. And now it's just a simple matter of… excuse me if I smell slightly of garlic..."

He blew a puff of air into Lily's face and Lily giggled. "You smell of porridge," She mused absentmindedly.

"Bing. Bang. Boing. Young lady, get ready to not being able to smell at all!" Ron said in a magical loud voice. He pretended to lift her nose off.

"Where's my nose?" Lily awed, her face completely convinced of Ron's stupid trick.

Ron grinned and said, "Ta-da!" He showed Lily his empty hand. Ron roared with laughter, which made Hermione chuckle, and Rose roll her eyes. Harry and Ginny watched amused, and James laughed at just how purely lame the joke was and how gullible his sister was.

"You are silly!" Lily insisted, pointing at Ron.

Albus shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Everyone's staring at us again…" He said _again_ as if it happened quite often. Like… every freaking day.

Ron nodded smugly and jostled Albus, who in returned glared back. "Because of me! I'm extremely famous. My nose experiments are legendary!"

Hermione gave her husband a wry smile and said, "They're certainly something."

Harry turned to Ron and questioned, "Parked all right, then?"

Ron had recently token up to driving and had recently actually passed, despite of how much his children joked and teased. Even Hermione had done her share of teasing, even though she denied it thoroughly.

Ron winked at Harry and said proudly, "I did! Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?" he took a pause to glance at the innocent looking Hermione who held her hands up in defense. "She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

Hermione insisted, "I thought nothing of the kind, I had complete faith in you."

Rose sneered slightly and said, "And I have complete faith he did Confund the examiner." For such a sweet girl that everyone thought she was, Rose was quite cynical and sarcastic at times. It ran in the family.

"Oi!" Ron said, giving Rose an accusing look.

"Dad…" Albus said, turning to his father. He tugged on Harry's robe and Harry looked at his son. "Do you think… what if... I am… what if I am put in Slytherin?"

Harry chuckled lightly and said, "And what would be wrong with that?"

"Slytherin is the House of the Snake, of Dark Magic… it's not a House of brave wizards."

Harry saw Albus' worried face and changed his tone. "Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

Albus didn't look convinced. "But… just saying…"

"If it matters to you, _you_ , the Sorting Hat will take your feelings into account," Harry reassured Albus. He took Albus' by the hand and knelt down to face him properly.

"Really?" Albus asked a little hopeful.

Harry smiled. "It did for me. Hogwarts will be the making of you, Albus. I promise you, there is nothing to be frightened of there."

James popped up from nowhere, breaking the lovely sentimental moment for the two of them and said, "Apart from the Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals."

Albus blinked and frowned. "I thought they were invisible!"

"Listen to your professor, _don't_ listen to James," Harry chided to Albus, shooting his other mischievous son a glare. "And remember to enjoy yourself. Now, if you don't want this train to leave without you, you should leap on!"

Albus nodded got ready. James had already darted off to the train. Lily hugged her brother goodbye and said, "I'm going to chase the train out."

Ginny ordered her daughter, "Lily, come straight back."

Hermione took Rose into a hug and said sweetly, "Rose. Remember to send Neville our love."

Rose wrinkled up her nose and muttered, "Mum, I can't give a professor love!" She hastily scampered off onto the train, not waiting for Albus to catch up.

Albus turned to his parents and hugged both tightly. "Okay then. Bye." He hastily ran up to the train and climbed onto the train. He waved to his parents.

"They're going to be okay, right?" Ginny said absentmindedly to her family.

The train let out a long toot and blew steam. "Hogwarts is a big place," Hermione said a little worried.

"Big. Wonderful. Full of food. I'd give anything to go back," Ron reassured his sister and wife.

Harry frowned a little and murmured, "Strange, Al being worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin." The comment was more to himself than anyone else.

"That's nothing. Rose is worried whether she'll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year. And how early she can take her O.W.L.s!" Hermione chuckled, giving a sideways smile to Ron. Ron sighed in awe. Hermione 2.0. His daughter was Hermione 2.0!

"I have no idea where she gets her ambition from," Ron complained, returning the playful smile.

"And how would you feel, Harry, if Al—if he is?" Ginny asked her husband, taking his hand and rubbing it with her own hand.

"You know, Gin," Ron said. "We always thought there was a chance you could be sorted into Slytherin."

Ginny frowned, glaring at her brother. "What?" She demanded.

Ron said absentmindedly, "Honestly, Fred and George ran a book." Ginny gave a questioning look at Ron, trying to understand what he meant. She gave up and glared at him and then looked away.

Hermione looked around and said, "Can we go? People are looking, you know…"

Ginny looked around. Wizards and witches were staring and gawking at all of them. Was it truly them? Was that the Boy who Lived? Was that the Golden Trio? Was that was that was that. "People always look when you three are together. And apart. People always look at you."

The four of them began to march away from the eyes. Ginny grabbed Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Harry… he'll be alright, won't he?"

Albus wasn't the easiest child to deal with. He could be moody, sometimes never showed his emotions, and was rather insecure.

"Of course he will," Harry assured his wife, giving her a soft kiss on the head. Or at least, he sure hoped he would be alright.


	3. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

**_Chapter 3 THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS_**

Albus and Rose walked together down the carriage of the drain, talking softly to each other.

The Trolley Witch pushed her cart and stopped by the youngsters. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She held up a few treats to tempt them. "Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?"

Albus searched the trolley for a good chocolate frog. Rose coughed and said in that bossy tone of hers, "Al. We need to concentrate."

Albus paused and glanced at her. "Concentrate?" He hated when his cousin got that demanding controlling tone of hers!

Rose nodded and said seriously, "On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express, you know…"

Albus rolled his eyes. Of course he knew. How could he _not_ know? "So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That's quite scary," Albus retorted sarcastically to the redhead control freak.

"On the contrary, it's exciting. I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter," she paused for dramatic effects. "Everyone will want to be friends with us, we've got the pick of anyone we want."

Albus didn't really like the sound of that. He just wanted to be normal and have a friend who liked him for who he was, not because his father was Harry freaking Potter. "So how do we decide—which compartment to go in…?" Albus said slowly.

Rose said simply, "We rate them all and then we make a decision."

Albus glared at Rose. What a horrible idea. Not to mention it would take forever. To annoy Rose Albus went up to the first door he saw and opened it up, showing Rose he wasn't going to take the time to "rate" the people in the compartment.

His eyes feel on a single boy, all by himself. He had pale blonde hair, almost white and startling grey eyes. He looked lonely. Something in Albus' heart understood how the kid felt. Without thinking, he gave a genuine smile at the boy. The boy returned the smile. Then he took a glance at Rose and turned a slight shade of red.

"Hi. Is this compartment…?" Albus started, ignoring the fact that the boy's eyes were locked on Rose.

"It's free," the boy said hastily. "Just me."

Albus smiled again and said, "Great. So we might just—come in—for a bit—if that's okay?"

Albus caught a glimmer of hope, almost desperate hope that someone might be with him. "That's okay. Hi," he said casually.

"Albus," Albus said, holding out his hand to the boy. The boy took it warmly. "Al. I'm—my name is Albus."

The blonde boy replied back, "Hi Scorpius." Albus gave him a puzzled look. He hastily stumbled over his words. "I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be?" He glanced at Rose.

Rose's face was cold as stone and she gave Scorpius a blank look. "Rose." She said bluntly.

Scorpius smiled at her. "Hi, Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Wizbees?" He offered her the candy.

Rose looked at the candy like it was a rat. "I've just had breakfast, thanks…" she said in a monotone way.

Scorpius didn't take the hint and held up a bunch of other candies. "I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea—she says, "Sweets they always help you make friends." Stupid idea probably."

Rose didn't reply. She arched an eyebrow and gave a "seriously" look to Scorpius and Albus.

"I'll have some… my mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?" Albus said, ignoring his cousin.

Rose jostled Albus.

"Easy," Scorpius said. "I've always regarded the Pepper Imps as the king of confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears." He handed Albus a few.

Albus looked at the sweets. "Brilliant, then that's what I'll—" Rose jostled Albus again, this time a little harder. Albus snapped, "Rose, will you please stop hitting me?!"

Rose denied anything, giving Albus a sharp look as though he should be picking up signs to who this guy really was. "I'm not hitting you."

Albus replied angrily back, "You _are_ hitting me, and it hurts!"

Scorpius's face dropped a little and he frowned. "She's hitting you because of me."

"What?" Albus said completely confused, looking at Scorpius and Rose.

Scorpius sighed and said in a weary voice, "Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably only fair you know who I am…"

Albus looked at Scorpius again, with a completely puzzled face. "What do you mean you know who I am?" Albus demanded.

Scorpius answered back, "You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents—they didn't get along."

Rose glared at Scorpius and accused violently, "That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!"

The harsh accusation made Scorpius flinch and a wash of shame flowed across his pale face. "Dad was—but mum wasn't…" Scorpius said in a hurt voice.

Rose looked away guiltily.

Scorpius added on firmly, "I know what the rumor is, and it's a lie." He stared hard at Rose, determined to convince her.

Albus glanced at Rose's slightly guilty face to Scorpius's desperate face. "What is the rumor?" Albus said slowly, almost not wanting to know what it even was.

Scorpius looked downwards. "The _rumor_ is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line that they… that they… used a Time-Turner to send my mother back…" He hesitated, frowning hard and struggling to say the words.

"To send her back where?" Albus mumbled quietly.

Rose intervened and said in a much more gentle tone, "The rumor is that he's Voldemort's son, Albus." There was a horrible silence. Scorpius refused to look at any of them and Albus felt overwhelmed. Rose added on, "It's probably rubbish. I mean… look, you've got a nose."

Scorpius smiled and laughed a little pathetically. "And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair, and his name. Not that that's a great thing either," He sighed. "I mean—father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I'd rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord."

Albus looked at Scorpius and something between them, something unexplainable happened. Albus realized, they were going to be friends and it didn't matter who had whose last name.

Rose coughed and said, "Yes, well, we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus."

Albus looked at Rose and began to think deeply. He was tired of being bossed around. And he didn't want friends out of scheming and rating. He didn't want a friend who only liked him because he was a Potter. He didn't want a whole lot of friends, either. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to Hogwarts. But one thing was for sure, that he realized. There might be one friend that made Hogwarts bearable, maybe even enjoyable. He looked back at Scorpius.

"No," Albus said softly. "I'm okay. You go on…"

Rose gave Albus a reproachful look. "Albus, I won't wait." She gave him a pleading look.

Albus glanced back at his cousin. "And I wouldn't expect you to. But I'm staying here," He said firmly, in a deep insisting way.

Rose sighed in irritation and then opened the compartment door to leave. "Fine!" She retorted, slamming the door as she left.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in silence. Then Albus took a seat across from Scorpius.

"Thank you," Scorpius said quietly.

"No. No," Albus mumbled. "I didn't stay… for you… I stayed for your sweets."

Scorpius knew Albus was joking and gave him a grateful smile nonetheless. "She's quite fierce," Scorpius changed the subject.

Albus nodded and apologized, "Yes. Sorry."

Scorpius shook his head and looked like he was in a dream. "No. I like it," he mused. Then he snapped out of it. "Do you prefer Albus or Al?"

Albus thought hard. His family called him Al, which he didn't really like all that much. "Albus," He finally said.

Scorpius popped a pepper imp into his mouth and chewed. As smoke came from his ears, he said, "THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!"

Albus laughed and said, "Wow."

Scorpius smiled back. Albus studied the smile. Even though it was a lot friendlier, he could still see a hint of that trademark smirk. The Malfoy Smirk.


	4. TRANSITION (Part one)

_**Chapter 4 TRANSITION Part one**_

Albus kept his head down, frowning hard as he and Scorpius made their way to the Great Hall. He was really really really really annoyed. People knew who he was. He was Harry Potter's son. They couldn't get enough of it. When James first went to Hogwarts he sucked in all the attention and managed to keep the attention revolving around him. Headmaster McGonagall claimed James Potter was more or less the reincarnated version of James Potter the first.

But Albus was not like James in anyway. He _hated_ the attention and it made him feel over stimulated. He ignored the kids hovering around him as much as he could.

"Albus Potter," Marveled one girl, Polly Chapman. She gawked at Albus, which made Albus feel even more uncomfortable.

Another kid named Yann stated in a matter of' fact tone, "He's got hair. He's got hair just like him." They all knew what he meant by "just like him".

"And he's my cousin," Rose said, appearing from nowhere. The kids looked at her, trying to figure out who she was. "Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Once Professor McGonagall got everyone seated, and she had given her welcoming speech to the new comers, the Hat was brought out.

The Sorting Hat seemed to have somehow noticed the presents of Rose, for it sang, "I've done this job for centuries. On every student's head I've sat. Of thoughts I have inventories, for I am the famous Sorting Hat. I've sorted high, I've sorted low, I've done this job through thick and thin. So put me on and you will know which house you should be in…" it took a break, and Rose looked at it expectantly. Sure enough it called out, "Rose Granger-Weasley!"

Professor McGonagall took the great old hat and placed it on Rose's head. It took less than a few second for it to should, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose beamed an immensely proud smile as the Gryffindor table roared with claps and applause.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The Hat shouted next.

Scorpius timidly went up to the hat. He knew which House he'd land in and he would be proud! The hat was placed onto his blonde head and it said loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius nodded and gave the Malfoy smirk to the crowd of cheering Slytherins.

Polly whispered to Albus, "Well that makes sense."

Albus shrugged Polly off and walked closer to the hat.

"Albus Potter," The Hat called.

McGonagall gave Albus an "are you ready look". Albus nodded and the kind Professor placed the hat onto the boy's head.

The Hat's face contorted and he groaned thoughtfully. Albus bit his lip. The seconds felt like minutes. Then the Sorting Hat boomed one word in a final tone. "SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence. A long silence. Nobody talked, nobody clapped, and barely anyone breathed. Surely the Sorting Hat made a mistake.

Polly's face turned a little stony. "Slytherin?" She echoed.

A short boy with freckles said, "Whoa! A Potter? In Slytherin."

Albus had a confused and unsure look. To be real, he was feeling a wash of shame. Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. He began to look doubtful, but then he heard a familiar voice shout from the Slytherin table. He looked up to see a delighted Scorpius wave him over.

Albus walked slowly to where Scorpius was waving vigorously for Albus to stand by him. "You can stand next to me!" Scorpius looked overjoyed.

Albus was still a little shocked. "Right. Yes."

Yann contradicted himself and said mindlessly, "I suppose his hair isn't that similar…"

Rose frowned. She looked a little bit worried. "Albus? But this is wrong… Albus… this is not how it's supposed to be…"

Albus thought it over. He was a Potter in the Slytherin House. He remembered what his father told him about. He gave a small smile. At least he wasn't alone or with his lame cousin. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And there was always quidditch practice. Maybe he'd be good at that.

* * *

Flying lessons. Albus was nervous all morning long. He was jittery, gitty, jumpy, you name it. He could barely eat his breakfast! Except for the fact that Rose went all the way from the Gryffindor table to Slytherin table just to yell at him to eat breakfast.

But it was finally time. Flying lessons!

Madam Hooch, still looking alert and somehow young, shouted to the idle students, "What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick! Come on, hurry up!"

Everyone rushed to their broom. Albus' hand was trembling a bit from excitement.

"Stick out your hands out over your broom, and say up!"

There was a course of loud UP!

Rose and Yann's broom flew into their hands. Rose gave a smug grin, and looked at Albus meaningfully. Frustrated, Albus glared back at her and kept commanding his broom.

"Come on, now, I've no time for shirkers! Say UP! UP like you mean it!"

Everyone but Rose and Yann called out, "UP!"

Even Scorpius' broom obeyed him! Albus' face flushed red as he was the only one who was having difficulties. He glared at it. Some students even began to giggle! Albus was furious, ready to run around hitting the people with the broom.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" Polly jeered rudely. "How humiliating! He really isn't like his father at all, is he?"

Karl Jenkins laughed a high pitch annoying laugh. "Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib!"

Albus was now growing even angrier. _OF COURSE HE WASN'T LIKE HIS FATHER. HE WASN'T HIS FATHER AT ALL!_ Every second made Albus hate his father for everything.

Madam Hooch shouted, "Okay, children! Time to fly!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! I decided to keep writing this fanfic (obviously)! I had some really supporting comments, so thank you so much and I hope I can keep producing more chapters and satisfy your craving as well as my own with the book style story!

Please enlighten me if there can be changes or if there are grammar errors (I wrote this within like 45 mins soooo) or if you just wish to tell me how I'm doing!


	5. TRANSITION (Part Two)

**_CHAPTER 4 TRANSITION PART TWO_**

 _SECOND YEAR_

Albus somehow survived his first year. It wasn't easy, but he did it. He became close to Scorpius and isolated himself from everyone else, even Rose.

Albus twitched a little. He didn't really like Hogwarts all that much, but he hated being next to his father. He felt like people were comparing him to his father. Sure, yeah he was the only one with black hair, James and Lily lucked out, but still! James was more like Harry probably anyway. "I'm just asking you, dad, if you'll…" Albus hesitated. "If you'll just stand a little away from me?"

Harry looked surprised and amused at the same time. "Second-years don't like to be seen with their dads, is that it?" Harry chuckled, smiling down at Albus. Albus was growing taller, but he was still shorter than Harry.

A random stranger began to look at the two of them. The wizard looked a little too giddy.

Albus tried to look away from the stranger. "No," He said in dismay. "It's just—you're you and… and I'm me and…"

Harry reassured Albus and said soothingly, "It's just people looking, okay? People look. And they're looking at me, not you."

The wizard handed Harry a piece of paper and a pen. Harry smiled kindly and signed the piece of paper. The stranger darted away as soon as Harry handed him the paper back.

"At Harry Potter and his disappointing son," Albus growled.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Harry.

Albus sighed dramatically and said, "At Harry Potter and his Slytherin son…"

Harry was about to say something, but James raced by, carrying his bags and saying, "Slythering Slytherin! Stop with your dithering! Time to get onto the train!"

Albus considered giving James the finger, a muggle sign, but his father was around him so he thought better. He just glared with hateful eyes at James.

"Unnecessary, James," Harry boomed, giving his son a reproachful look.

Albus kept giving James a hateful look, which really bothered Harry. James laughed, "See you at Christmas, Dad!"

"Al—" Harry started.

"My name is Albus, not Al," Albus interrupted coldly.

Harry studied Albus, but Albus refused to look at his father. Instead, he glared hatefully at where James had been. "Are the other kids being unkind?" Harry blurted out bluntly. "Is that it? Maybe if you tried making a few more friends… without Hermione and Ron I wouldn't have survived Hogwarts, I wouldn't have survived at all…"

Albus curled his lip and said frustrated, "But I don't need a Ron and Hermione. I've—I've got a friend, Scorpius, and I know you don't like him but he's all I need."

Harry pursed his lips together and looked concerned but said, "Look, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

Albus waved that aside and changed the subject without hesitation. "You didn't need to bring me to the station, Dad…"

Albus hastily gathered the last of his bags and darted away. Harry's face turned sad and he said to himself, "But I wanted to be here…"

Out of nowhere, a tall slender handsome faced man appeared next to Harry. "I need a favour," The blonde haired man said.

"Draco," Harry said slowly.

Draco said in a desperate pleading sort of way, "Those rumors—about my son's parentage—they don't seem to be going away. The other Hogwarts students tease Scorpius about it relentlessly-if the Ministry could release a statement reaffirming that all Time-Turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Departments of Mysteries…"

Harry knew where this was all going, and was tired of hearing it. "Draco, just let it blow over—they'll soon move on," He said trying to keep his cool.

Draco kept pressuring. "My son is suffering and—Astoria hasn't been well recently—so he needs all the support he can get."

"If you answer the gossip, you feed the gossip," Harry finally snapped. "There've been rumors Voldemort had a child for years, Scorpius is not the first to be accused. The Ministry, for your sake as well as others, needs to steer well clear!"

* * *

Albus and Rose were waiting for the drain. Albus sighed and broke the silence. "As soon as the train leaves you don't have to talk to me."

Rose didn't answer back right away. Then she said calmly, "I know. We just need to keep the pretense up in front of the grownups."

Albus' face twitched a little. For the grownups. It was always for the grownups.

Before Albus could say something snarky, Scorpius ran up to them. He ignored Albus' presents for the minute and turned to Rose. "Hi, Rose."

Rose gave him a hollow look, looked at Albus and said, "Bye, Albus." She walked away from the two boys.

Scorpius watched her leave and said in a dreamy tone, "She's melting…"

Albus gave Scorpius a weird looked. Yeah, she was _totally_ melting…

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood there smiling, holding up a piece of parchment. "And I am pleased to announce Gryffindor's newest members of the Quidditch team—our…" She paused realizing she couldn't be bias. "Your superb new Chaser, Rose Granger-Weasley!"

The hall erupted with cheers and woops from the Gryffindor table. Even Scorpius was clapping. "Are you clapping her too? We hate Quidditch and he's playing for another House." Albus hissed at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Albus expectantly. "She's your cousin, Albus."

"Do you think she'd clap for me?" Albus demanded, making his point.

Scorpius ignored Albus. "I think she's brilliant."

Albus rolled his eyes. His best friend was crushing on his annoying cousin.

Albus and Scorpius ignored the Gryffindors and focused on the potion they were brewing.

"Albus Potter. An irrelevance. Even portraits turn the other way when he comes up the stairs!" Polly said loudly. She had been insulting all morning and Albus was growing angry.

Albus tried to focus. "And now we add—is it horn of the bicorn?"

Karl sneered, "Leave him and Voldemort's child to it, I say."

Scorpius' face turned scarlet and Albus' frown became even deeper. He wanted to punch them. Stick their heads into the boiling pot. Shove them off the Gryffindor tower. "With just a little salamander blood," Albus said, trying to keep his voice level.

Suddenly, the potion exploded loudly, causing everyone to jump and a few girls squeal. "Okay. What's the counter-ingredient? What do we need to change?" Scorpius howled in annoyance.

Albus rubbed the ashes off his face and angrily muttered, "Everything."

* * *

 _THIRD YEAR_

Albus was changing rapidly. All throughout last year of Hogwarts he became closer to Scorpius more than ever. He became more disrespectful to the teachers and isolated himself even more, rarely going out of the Slytherin Common room, and rarely talking to other Slytherins.

When Albus came home for summer, he had changed so much. His eyes were darker, his features handsome and sharper, but his skin paler from never going outside.

Harry had been mindlessly chatting with his son at platform nine and three-quarters, but Albus was barely hearing anything.

"Third year. Big year. Here's your permission form for Hogsmeade," Harry said, handing his son the slip of paper.

Albus looked at it like it was a piece of paper that said "you suck". "I hate Hogsmeade," Albus said dryly.

Harry tried to be light and said, "How can you hate a place you haven't actually visited yet?"

"Because I know it'll be full of Hogwarts students," Albus answered back simply.

Harry looked at his son carefully. Albus' hair was jet black and had that untamed streak just like Harry, which made people gawk at the two even more than ever. "Just give it a go," He tried to coax his son. "Come on—this is your chance to go nuts in Honeydukes without your mum knowing—no, Albus, don't you dare!"

Albus ignored his father's warnings and pointed his wand at the paper. "Incendio!"

The ball of paper burst into flames. Harry watched with shock as the paper crackled. "Of all the stupid things!" Harry snapped. He was growing frustrated with his son now.

"The ironic thing is I didn't expect it to work," Albus said casually. "I'm terrible at that spell."

Had Albus been trying that spell before? What on earth had he been trying to set on fire? Harry rubbed his eyes and said slowly, "Al—Albus… I've been exchanging howls with Professor McGonagall—she says you're isolating yourself—you're uncooperative in lessons—you're surly… you're—"

"So what would you like me to do?" Albus broke in rudely. "Magic myself popular? Conjure myself into a new House? Transfigure myself into a better student? Just cast a spell, dad, and change me into what you want me to be, okay? It'll work better for both of us. Got to go. Train to catch. Friend to find."

Albus shot a hot look at his surprised father. He ran off to Scorpius who was sitting on a suit case.

Albus didn't even look back on his father. "Your mum? It's got worse?" Albus said sympathetically.

Scorpius wasn't his usual bubbly self. He just sat there quietly, with a blank face. "It's got the worst it can possibly get."

Albus nodded in an understanding way. He put his arm around his best friend and said, "I thought you'd end me an owl…"

"I couldn't work out what to say…" Scorpius just said.

Albus was quiet and said softly, "And now I don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing."

"Is there anything…?"

Scorpius thought about it. He slowly nodded and Albus could see he was trying not to cry everywhere. "Come to the funeral," was all he said.

"Of course," Albus promised.

"And be my good friend."

* * *

"Are you afraid of what you'll hear?" The Sorting Hat bellowed out. "Afraid I'll speak the name you fear? Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor! Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw! Don't worry, child, I know my job, you'll learn to laugh, if first you sob. Lily Potter!"

Lily timidly went up and the Professor set the brown old hat onto her head. Albus watched carefully, holding his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said easily.

Albus let out his breath and Lily jumped up and down. "YES!" She said eagerly.

"Great," Albus mumbled to himself.

Scorpius heard and laughed, "Do you really think she'd come to us? Potters don't belong in Slytherin!"

Scorpius lightly jostled his friend, but Albus just replied moodily back, "This one does. I didn't choose, you know that? I didn't chose to be his son…"

Scorpius' face became serious again. Albus stood up and said he was going to the restrooms. As he left, Scorpius was left alone to think it all over. Albus had a huge burden, and Scorpius was sad for him.


	6. MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_**Chapter Five MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

Hermione was calmly sorting through a pile of papers in Harry's office. It truly was a horrible mess. Even Ron wasn't this messy! Well, that was because Hermione never let him be.

She was startled by Harry suddenly appearing, he had a small wound on his cheek.

Hermione said in a business like way, "How did it go?"

Harry looked at Hermione with an almost worried look. Hermione knew that look. The look in his green eyes. "It was true," Was all Harry needed to say.

"Theodore Nott?" Hermione questioned.

Harry replied back, "In custody."

"And the Time-turner itself?"

Harry gazed around the room, and then glanced at the door like someone might thunder in at any given moment. Harry hesitantly pulled something from his pocket. It was shiny and alluring, making Hermione want to snatch it up.

"Is it genuine?" Hermione questioned, trying to distract herself. "Does it work? It's not just an hour-reversal turner—it goes back further?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the precious object in his hands. The object that anyone would kill anyone for a few minutes alone with it. "We don't know anything yet. I wanted to try it out there and then but wiser heads prevailed."

Hermione signed trying to sound positive. "Well, now we have it."

Harry wasn't convinced that them having it right now was a good thing. "And you're sure you want to keep it?" He really wanted to destroy it. If it got in the wrong hands—anything could happen.

But Hermione was persistent and said gently to her old friend, "I don't think we've a choice. Look at it. It's certainly different to the Time-Turner I had."

Harry smiled and said dryly, "Apparently wizardry has moved on since we were kids…"

Hermione smiled back, and then pointed to Harry's face. "You're bleeding."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was older. Still lean and rather short for his age, but older. His dark hair now had a few grey hairs mixed in. He gently dabbed his wound with his robe. "Don't worry, it'll go with my scar," Harry joked, turning back to Hermione.

"I was anxious to hear about Theodore Nott," Hermione changed the subject. "And thought I'd check whether you kept your promise and were on top of your paperwork."

Harry looked around. "Ah," He mused softly. "Turns out I'm not."

Hermione chuckled and gently pushed Harry. "No. You're not. Harry, how can you get any work done in this chaos?"

Harry laughed and waved his wand. The papers and books transformed into a neat pile. He smiled at Hermione and said wittily, "No longer chaotic."

"But still ignored," Hermione replied back. "You know, there's some interesting stuff in here… there are mountain trolls riding Graphorns through Hungary, there are giants with winged tattoos on their backs walking through the Greek Sea, and the werewolves have gone entirely underground—"

"Great, let's get out there. I'll get the team together," Harry interrupted impatiently.

"Harry, I get it," Hermione said sympathetically. "Paperwork's boring…"

"Not for you…"

"I'm busy enough with my own," Hermione said defensively, raising her hands up in an exasperated movement. "There are people and beasts that fought alongside Voldemort in the great wizarding wars. These are allies of darkness. This combined with what we have just unearthed at Theodore Nott's—could mean something. But if the Head of Magic Law Enforcement isn't reading his files—"

"But I don't need to read it!" Harry insisted in a desperate tone. "I'm out there, hearing about it. Theodore Nott—it was me who heard the rumors about the Time-Turner and me who acted upon it. You really don't need to tell me off!"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry anxiously. She glanced to the side and then held up a toffee. "Do you fancy a toffee? Don't tell Ron."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're changing the subject…"

Hermione looked guilty. "I truly am. Toffee?"

"Can't," Harry said shaking his head. "We're off sugar at this moment. You know, you can get addicted to that stuff?"

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? My parents were dentists, I was bound to have rebel at some point. Forty is leaving it a little late, but… you've just done a brilliant thing. You're certainly not being told off—I just need you to look at your paperwork every now and again, that's all. Consider this a gentle nudge, from the Ministry of Magic."

Harry gave Hermione a skeptical look, but nodded none the less. He was about to go when Hermione added on, "How's Ginny? How's Albus?"

Harry thought hard about it. _Well, Hermione, my son hates me a lot, I don't know why he couldn't be like James, are boys usually this difficult? Was I difficult? I was the orphan!_ Harry chose not to say what he was feeling exactly and merely said in a dry humorous way, "It seems I'm as good at fatherhood as I am at paperwork. How's Rose? How's Hugo?"

Hermione grinned and said laughing, "You know, Ron says he thinks I see more of my secretary Ethel, than him. Do you think there's a point where we made a choice—parent of the years or Ministry official of the year? Go on. Go home to your family, Harry, the Hogwarts Express is about to leave for another year. Enjoy you got the time left and then come back here with a fresh head and get these files read."

She pointed to the files and Harry groaned. "You really think this could all mean something?"

Hermione said softy, "It could do. But if it does, we'll find a way to fight it, Harry. We always have."

Hermione gave Harry another loving friendly smile and then popped a sweet toffee into her mouth. She patted Harry on the back and then left the office, leaving Harry to think. Harry packed his bags hastily, not wanting to miss the train, even if his son hated him. He at least wanted to see his other children off.

Leaving his office, his mind was heavy. Everything was on his mind. His family and this whole Time-turner business. He was confused and frustrated and tired. He walked into a telephone box and tiled _62442_. The telephone box replied, "Farewell, Harry Potter."


End file.
